nowhereboysfandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Riles
|relative=*Gary Riles *Sarah Riles |friend=*Saskia Bloom *Sam Conte *Felix Ferne *Phoebe Hartley (Alternate World) *Andy Lau |enemy=*Restoring Demon *Alice Hartley (Alternate World) *Alice Hartley (Real World) *Phil Mason *Mike Parker (Real World) |counterpart= |magic=Formerly |element=Earth |first=Episode 1 |last= |actor=Matt Testro |voice actor= }} Jake Riles was one of the original four main characters in Nowhere Boys. His elemental power was Earth and he was portrayed by Matt Testro. Personality Prior to the start of the series, Jake is a headstrong, arrogant jock who bullied weaker kids, along with his former friends Trent and Dylan. His victims included Oscar, Felix, Mike and Andy. He experienced family troubles due his parents being divorced, and thinks of his dad as a loser. He is also unhappy about his mother dating his science teacher during Season 2. At the development of the character is possible that Jake seems to care more about the boys that he bullied in the past, especially the 'unicorn guy' who gave him a plush unicorn as a present which he liked very much. And he seems to care deeply for his mum and helps her whenever she needs. Powers and abilities Having earth as his element, Jake had the power to cause ground tremors. Initially they happened when he was emotional, but he later learned to control them. He later learned to create fissures in the ground, and when angered he was able to form a deep hole with no visible bottom. Prior to discovering his powers, Jake showed the ability to find someone's hiding spot in one go. Outside of magic, Jake was exceptionally fit and was one of the top sports players in his school, showing his skills in football and basketball throughout the series. He was known to use his size and strength to bully weaker students, like Mike. Biography Early life Before the boys were forgotten, Jake Riles was the son of Gary and Sarah Riles. Jake and his mother lived in a small house. His mother worked extra shifts constantly at Scaly Jim's Fish and Chip Shop in order to get them a bigger house and a car. Jake loved his mother very much and took every opportunity to do things for her, care for her and generally make her life easier. Bremin Forest Excursion Jake was hiding behind the sofa with his mum from Phil Mason, the real estate agent, as they were late to pay the rent again. After some discussion, Sarah confronted Phil, prompting Jake to walk off to school. When arriving, he met up with Dylan and Trent, and they mockingly teased Felix and Ellen. He seemed very disappointed when paired up in an orienteering team with Andy and Felix. He treated the hike as some sort of race and when he noticed the other team in the distance he agreed to use a so-called shortcut. When this led to a dead-end he was accidentally pushed off a cliff and all four boys landed painfully on the rock floor. Stranded in an Alternate World The group tried to find a way back to civilization. Jake appeared very annoyed during this event, mocking Andy and Felix even more than usual. He also seemed to act as the group's leader; he led the way through the forest and called out to see if anyone could hear him. His efforts eventually worked, finding a way onto the path, but the group are chased by a furious tornado. They found Roland and he agreed to drive the group back to Bremin. After this, Jake was intent on finding his mum, even when nothing was looking promising. He left the other guys to search for her. He noticed his mum wasn't home but managed to gain access inside by using the back door as his key didn't work on the front door. He checked if his mum was home but when a biker came out of the garage Jake quickly fled. He then talked to Tully, his neighbor, but he had no idea who he was or what Jake was trying to communicate to him. Jake stole his bike (despite its size) and rode off. Wondering where his mum was, he checked Scaly Jim's Fish And Chips, his mother's work. The store owner had no idea what Jake was on about, and asked him to leave unless he was buying food, in which Jake left hesitantly. He met Andy soon after, and he described how his family had no idea who he was. Sam joined them soon after and also described his tale, but Jake just called it 'sad' and rode off. He also tried to explain his ordeal to the police, but when he realized that his lazy, loser father was now a successful police officer, he fled before Gary could even see him. When Jake incorrectly realized that Phil must have used this chance to get revenge on Sarah, he quickly turned around to Phil's work place. He arrived at the real estate agency, walked past the counter, absolutely ignoring the woman behind it, and charged into Phil's office. After Phil had no idea who he was and threatened to call the police, Jake raged and left. As he took a breath outside his mother, with a completely different hairstyle and dress sense, walked out and accidentally hit Jake in the shoulder. She apologized and got into her car and drove off. After recovering from his shock, Jake rode after her and approached her at the front of grand house. Jake asked her what had happened but Sarah didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Mr. Bates walked out to join Sarah and Jake was informed they were married. Not knowing how to react, Jake quickly got on his bike and rode off. Eventually, Jake found himself forced to re-join the group. Restoring Demon attacks Return to Real World Search for Andy Jake fell in love with Saskia, a new student at the school. He trusted her completely, even when the rest of the group blamed her for the loss of the talisman. Jake's dad from the other universe accidentally traveled to the Real World and Jake and Saskia decided to keep this a secret from the rest of the group, but when Sam found out Felix was told. In Episode 21, it was revealed that Saskia was a golem, which meant that she never really existed. Jake was extremely upset by this and angry at Felix, who pointed out Saskia was a golem. Trivia *Jake was the only one of the original Nowhere Boys who did not have any siblings. *Jake was shown to be extremely fond of "BLT", which was revealed to be his favorite food. *Jake was born when his parents were in their late teens. *At the start of the series Jake explains he doesnt want Felix or Andy to talk to him however was fine with Sam talking to him, showing a bond between the two Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Nowhere Boys'' novel * * * * * * *''Nowhere Boys: New Year's Eve mini episode'' * * * * * * * *''Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows'' * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Killer_Storm.png|Jake looks up at the storm. Jake,_Sarah,_Phil_and_BlahBlahBlah.png|Jake and Sarah hiding from Phil. Andy working in restaurant.png|Andy working in the restaurant, while Jake enjoys a meal. Nowhere Boys News Conference.png|The Nowhere Boys are interviewed. How do we find this water element?.png|'How do we find this water element?' Jake asks scared Mike.png|Jake asks Mike about the golden ratio. You're interested in science?.png|Mike is delighted Jake is interested in science. The whole gang is back.png|Jake is happy to have Andy back. Group Hug.png|All of the friends in a group hug. Say Quantum Entanglement.png|"Say quantum entanglement." Nowhere Boys Selfie.png|The Nowhere Boys take a selfie.